Suicide gone wrong
by littlered23
Summary: This book i about a girl who has a horid life. Shes prego,her boyfriend dosnt want anything to do with her,and her whole school hates her. Thats not even the beginning, her mom wants to kill her. REad more to find out if she dies or if she lives. :
1. School

**_Hey, I'm Rosie, I had a crazy trip, Wanna hear it?_**

It was a regular day, waking up to a mad mom,spicking breakfast cause i knew i would eaither get yelled at or hit, getting made fun of on the bus for being stupid or fat or some other shit that isn't true. Avoiding as many people as i can casue every one has something to say to make me day worstwell everyone except my boyfriend, Ben Looper.

I ran into him at my locker, when i put put my books away we talk, Ben looked at me and said "Hey baby i need to talk to you.." I looked up at his ocean blue eyes and thought how luck i was to have him. I answered " Go Ahead, Im listening" He looked around and pulled me to a place where not alot of people were around and he said " Look rose, we can't date anymore. I have moved on, im really sorry but were done" i looked up at him with tears in my eyes and whispered " What? Why ben? We have been through so much! I even having your fucking baby!" He looked at me with a annoyed face " Look Rosie I dont care about you or the baby anymore. I have moved on to better things, you are just holding me back now . Good bye!"

I watched as he walked away stright to a small blonde chick, he whisperd something in her ear and she nodded yes and jumped in his arms. He just asked her out I know it, and it hurt like a bitch. I couldn't let anyone see me cry so i ran to the girls room.

I guess i running so fast i wasn't looking where i was going cause i knocked down the most stuck-up blonde bitch in the whole school. She looked up at me like i was some kind of monster and screamed " Watch were your going you freak! Befour I knock you into next week!"

I usually just say sorry and help her up but i was already in a bed mood so I screamed back, " You know what bitch, im sick of your crap with me. im a person just like you, im no different. Yea i may be quite and get good grade and Yea i may like to be alone more than with a big group of people who talk shit about you when you turn your back. Im no different than you so get over your stuck up self and get a fucking life bitch!"

She was super surprized but bounced back really fast and screamed " Watch who your talking to bitch, i can make your life i living hell."

I Laughed and replyed " A little late there, its already a living hell so why sdont you try to make a new comeback?"

Thats when the real fight started cause she slaped me in the face, and i wasnt about to let her get away with that. So i punched her in the face and in the stomach a couple of times. She stumbled backwards into the crowd and people rushed to help her. Every one was looking at me like I killed her.

Then one of her wannabes yelled out " Look at her stomach! Shes having a baby!"

That got a responce from the crowd everyone was laughing and pointing at me. I started tearing up again so I went stright to the Girls Room. I sat in the last stall crying my eyes out. I could'nt belive they found out. Was it that easy to see? I looked down at my stomach its was pocking over my pants and it didnt look like fat.

I couldn't belive this was happening! I started to get pissed off and start to have a freak attack, i was punching walls and kicking the stall door. when i started to calm down i notice i had three bloody kuckles and my feet were killing me. I looked at the stall door, which was wooden, there was a hole were i punched. I heard a click clack of high heels on the bathroom floor, Some one was coming. i hugged my knees hoping that they wont see footsteps stoped at the first stall. I heard a loud bang as the stall door hit the bathroom wall. threr were four bangs following that one, i heard the footsteps walk towards my stall.

Whoever it was, they pushed on the door, relazing that it was locked they called out "Rosie, Come out here now. You are gettting suspended and if you dont come out now your getting expelled. I'll give you to the count of Ten.."

It was my math teacher, Mrs. Baker, the meanest teacher in the school. Of course she would volunteer to come find me, She slamed mer fist on the stall and yelled "ROSIE, get out of this stall right now!" I dont really like to be told what to do, so i just sat there while she counted to ten.

When she was done counting she yelled out in frustration " Fine Rosie, if you dont want to come out then i will make you come out." She stormed out of the bathroom, i peeked out after i counted to a thousand. She wasn't there so i creeped out of the bathrom. I slowly peeked my head around the corner and saw that the halls were empty.

Like the little coward i am, i took off towards the frount door of the school. I slow down when i get to the door, i look out and see my mom waiting for me by her car. This was not good i almost slam my head against the door, when i hear footsteps behind me.

Its Mrs. Baker and The princple, Mr. Wats, he stoped in frount of the girls room and shook his head, Mrs. baker come out and grped his arm and pulled him in the bathroom. I knew she was going to get mad so i ran to one of the fire escapes, i had a plan.

I would set off the alarm and walk out of the school like everyone else. Once we were outside, i would take off to the woods right down the steet from my school. Like always my plans didnt work out every well.


	2. My Escape

I stood next to the alarm, Thinking if i should do it or not. Knowing that it was a bad idea, I placed my hand on the alarm and kept it there for a second. Then I heard Mrs. Baker Walking out of the Girls rest room. I quickly pulled that alarm with no second thought and ran down a empty hallway.

I ran a little ways down the hallway, when I felt something trip me. I fell face fist on to the hard floor of the school, and i felt my nose break. I shoved my self upwards and held my nose. My eyes shut by the pain, I feel some one grab under my arms and pull me back. The light of the hallway goes black and I hear a girl voice whisper in my ear " Keep your mouth shut or I'm going to cause so much pain, you'll wish for me to kill you." I kept my hands on my nose and didn't say anything.

The girl pulled me into a dark room, I opened my eyes and it was was the music room, She struggles to pick me up and place me in a chair near by. Once she got me up she walked in front of me and said, "Why are you such a fat whore?"

My eyes shot up and i stood up to look her in her eyes and said " What makes you say that?" Then i noticed who she was, The blonde haired girl that's going out with my ex. My anger doubled as i stared in the girls dark blue eyes, Her eyes changed to fierce to scared. She thought i was gonna go down with out a fight, well the bitch was wrong.

I looked deeper into her eyes and said "Take your best shot bitch." She started to back up but stopped her self and smiled. She raised her arm and punched me in the face full force, at the time i didn't feel it. I knew i would later tho, I held the spot were she hit me and i started to laugh and said "That's all you got?"

I put all my anger into punching this girl, all my anger from the school, , my mom, and my ex. I threw punch after punch at this girls face. When i stopped the girl was on the ground crying, she had a black eye, her jaw was knocked out of place, and half of her face was swollen.

I got up from where i knelled to reach her face, She was still laying there so i said " Mess with me again bitch, I will fuck you up more then you are now." I smiled sweetly then then said "Take care now " and turned to walk out of the room.

I place my hand on the cold door nob and slowly creep the door open, watching for any student or teachers, seeing that the coast was clear, i ran to the front door. I peaked out and saw that my mom has left her car. I opened the front door and saw that the front of the school was deserted.

I walked over to my mom's van and tried to open the passenger door, With much effort and progress, I slammed my fist against the door and ran around to check the other side, that door was locked too. I yelled in frustration and turned to see if anyone was around. Then i slid under the car,knowing if my mom saw she she would run straight to the car to track me down, I pulled the gas cord off and, slid back out. I smiled at tje ground knowing it was a good choice. I walked over to the side of the school to see where my mom went.

Hiding behind the wall i saw the students line up in the damp field next to the football stadium, And i saw my mom on top of the bleachers closest to the students. She was wearing this black suite and dark red lip stick, she was too much like a wicked step mother in a fairy tale. I shivered at the thought of it, then i turned around and thought about my plan again, I would take the long way towards the football field and run towards the woods. Then i was hitchhike to the nearest airport and fly to my dad's brothers house.

I pulled up my green hood and tucked my I.D under my sweatshirt. I tried to blend in with the crowd but once i near the football field , I knew my plan was screwed. My mom saw me, i just remembered that this jacket was the only thing i had from my dad and she new what it looked like.. I ducked my head and swerved through the crowd, trying to make my escape with out causing a scene.

I almost started to cry when i heard her scream me name, when i ignored her i heard the banging of her high heel boots on the metal bleachers, trying to catch me. I looked behind me and was her pushing her way through the crowd, knocking several kids over.

I though of how my mom hated running and i smi, I spirited out of the crowd running towards the woods. When i passed the football field i slowed down and turned around, seeing my mom not chasing me. I stopped and smiled, I was truly happy.

I was away from that women and those kids. I was away from everything that hated me, I was free. I turned towards the Woods and slowly started walking. I Then started to skip, thinking of what i could do know that i was away from here, away from her. I could fly someplace far away, get a fantastic job, Maybe raise my kid right.

I was about to start to walk again when i heard a car a little ways behind me. In horror I turned to see a car, screaming my way.I stood there thinking it was just someone else. Then they started to sped up and steer towards me, then i knew it was my mom. I almost fell on my knees and cried but i remembered my plan, and spirited towards the woods.


	3. Murder

Running as fast as i could, i made my way down the street away from my school, I knew my mom was having troubles the car, so I was going to get a really good head start. She was driving like a mad person, I ran off of the street into a big ditch and laid down, hoping she would drive past me. I rolled over on to my belly so i could watch for her car creep past me, she started to decreased her speed when she saw i disappeared.

I Screamed in my mind, _Yes, yes! She is going to keep on driving." _ I watched as her blue van drove past me slowly. I sat up when she got a little ways away and i watched her car suddenly stop and go in reverse. I cursed at myself and said " You're so stupid, she has a rear view mirror" as I hopped up and ran to the woods behind me. Knowing she would have to get out of her car to come find me.

I also knew she wasn't going to stop until she does. I was a good ways into the woods now, when i heard tires screech behind me. I jumped as i heard a door slam and my mother scream out " You Little bitch once i get my hands on you, you gonna wish I kill you." I ran faster determined not to let that happen.

I had to hide but where? _The trees,_ i thought, I looked around for a good tree to climb. I couldn't find one from where i was standing. Behind me my mother yelled out "Rosie, you better stop running you won't t like the outcome!" I smirked and ran, acting like i was about to win a track meet , I paused and started to listen for my mom.

The forest was dead quiet and that wasn't good, I looked around for a easy tree I could climb, and when i found one i shot up it like there was no tomorrow . Right when i got up as high as i could go, i sat on a thick branch and watch as my mom tore through the woods looking for me.

She got close to my tree and stopped, she looked around and right when she was about to keep walking a branch my hand was resting on broke. I could of killed myself.

It fell right beside her and her head shot up to look straight at me. her expression was one of a murder and i knew if she got her hands on me she would kill me. She started Screaming at me " Rosie, get you fucking dumbass down there! before i come up there and beat the living shit out of you!"

She was no women for kidding around if she says that she gonna do something then she was gonna do it, so i started to climb down the tree. She was standing there like she had drank three thousand cups of coffee. She could hardly stand still.

I slowly creeped down the tree, When i came into hands reach, she grabbed the collar of my shirt. SHe started pulling me through the thick forest, i tried to claw my way out of her grip. It was useless, she had the deathlock on my collar. I wasn't a weak kid so i kept trying and trying, i got tired when she threw me on one of the seat of the stolen car.

I wasn't going to give up so when she slammed my door, i quickly unlocked the door. She got in the car and put the car in gear. She drove off of the side of the road and slowly drove away from the woods.I watched my mom carefully thinking about how someones has turned so evil. _How could she hate me so much?_ _What did I ever do to her ? I have always been a good child, Did what she asked, I did good in school. The only bad thing i did was get knocked up. i was planning on taking good care of the baby too. Why does she want to kill me so badly._

I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore, in the backseat of a strangers car i broke down. I as crying about everything that has happened to me. I cried about things i ever even thought about before. I cried about my mother hating me ,about everyone hating me. I cried like my life depended on it, When i stopped my mother was looking back at me and said " Suck it up you stupid baby, I wish i would've killed you earlier."

I knew it all along that she hated me but i didn't know she hated me that much. She despised me, hated seeing my face each morning. She hated me full heartedly and i have no clue why. I layed my head down and closed my eyes. I silently started to cry again, knowing i was a worthless peice of shit, knowing no one loved me. I wouldn't give myself up to my mom, so i started to think if another plan, and hopefully this one would work.

WE drove for maybe ten miles when i asked " Where are we going?" She looked at me up and down and said " Well since you're about to die, i'm going to tell you. Were going to a graveyard a little ways out of town. Where i killed your father and older sister."

_I had a sister?_ I didn't know that, I looked at the road and thought _My moms a murder.. and shes about to kill me._


End file.
